Deck:Exenado Yard
Strategy *Use the Electro Wizard's spawn damage to take out or cripple low health units. Against high health units, place the Electro Wizard at a distance to maximize the time it takes for the enemy troop to reach the Electro Wizard and the time your troops have to take out the enemy unit. If the enemy troops gets to close quickly place an Ice Golem to prevent the Electro Wizard from dying. *When facing a splash unit, make sure you surround said unit with the Goblin Gang so that the splash unit will not be able to take out the entire Gang in one or two shots. An easier solution is to simply drop a Mini P.E.K.K.A in front of it. *If the enemy places an expensive unit behind the King's Tower, rush the other lane with an Ice Golem and a Graveyard to force them to spend Elixir. *Pairing Tornado and Executioner can destroy the support of nearly any push. It is recommended that you place the Executioner in line with the Tornado's center so that he is able to hit everything all at once. *Poison can be used as a swarm killer or to cripple troublesome enemy units. It is recommended to damage an enemy Crown Tower along with your main target, but this is not obligatory. **Poison is most effective on large clusters of troops. It has the potential to wipe them all out. **Poison can also be paired with Graveyard. The Poison will kill most counters to the Graveyard while the Graveyard damages the opponent's Crown Tower. *If you have 10 seconds left before the match ends and you need to stall for time, a Graveyard or Ice Golem can be used to distract the enemy units. *On defense, the Ice Golem can be used as a sponge while you deploy other units to take care of the opponent's units. **The Ice Golem can kite melee units to the other lane. Substitution Electro Wizard: Ice Wizard, or Musketeer. Goblin Gang: Guards or Skeleton Army. Tornado: None Poison: Freeze or Fireball Ice Golem: Knight or Ice Spirit. Executioner: None Graveyard: None Mini P.E.K.K.A: Lumberjack Deck archetype matchups Beatdown decks Lavaloon: This deck is good against Lavaloon since the Executioner Tornado combo can stop the Lavaloon and set up for a counter push. Make sure you place the Executioner in front of the Lavaloon combo so his axe will hit both the Lavahound and the Balloon. 8/10 Three Musketeers: This deck is good against Three Musketeers since Ice Golem+Goblin Gang or Mini P.E.K.K.A can take out the Three Musketeers. Poison can also cripple the Three Musketeers. This decks only becomes a problem if the Three Musketeer user packs a heal spell. 7/10 P.E.K.K.A: This deck is decent against P.E.K.K.A and Goblin Gang and Ice Golem and distract the P.E.K.K.A while the Electro Wizard or Tornado can cripple the P.E.K.K.A slowly chipping her health until she is defeated. However, make sure you take care of the splash units. 6/10 Golem: This deck is mediocre against Golem decks as the only high damage card that can take down the golem quickly is the Mini P.E.K.K.A who has mediocre health. Like other beatdown decks always take out the supporting units before engaging the main tank. 5/10 Giant: This deck is good against Giant since the Mini P.E.K.KA can quickly stop the Giant and not suffer any death damage, unlike the Golem. Executioner + Tornado can take out almost all support troops from the Giant. If the opponent placed a Giant at the back quickly use an Ice Golem + Graveyard combo to pressure the opponent to spend elixir 7/10 Siege Decks Mortar: This deck is okay against Mortar decks since the Mini P.E.K.K.A and Goblin Gang can take out the Mortar but these 2 cards can be easily be countered by prediction swarm or prediction spells. 5/10 X-Bow: This deck is similar to Mortar decks but the X-Bow's dps, health and cost is much higher. 5/10 Bait Decks Zap Bait: This deck is good against Zap Bait since the Executioner and Electro Wizard can quickly take out the swarms while the Tornado can pull the goblins away from your crown tower or drag them towards your King's tower to activate him. 8/10 Log Bait: This deck is also good against Log Bait but this bait deck is harder to deal with than Zap Bait since fragile ground units like Dart Goblin and Princess can constantly apply chip damage to your crown towers. 7/10 Cycle decks Hog Cycle: This deck might have problems against Hog Cycle since you lack buildings in this deck and the constant pressure from many hog pushes. However, you can use Electro Wizard, Goblin Gang or Mini P.E.K.K.A to stop most of the damage and try to counter push. 5/10 Bridge Spam: This deck is good against Bridge Spam since Executioner+Tornado can stop the Battle Ram, Bandit and Night Witch all at once and set up for a counter push. Electro Wizard and Goblin Gang can also cripple the bridge spam combo. 8/10 Miner Cycle: This deck is very similar to Hog cycle except the Miner does less damage overall but he can grantee more chip damage than the Hog. Goblin Gang and Mini P.E.K.K.A can stop the Miner and you can also use Tornado to pull the Miner into your King's Tower. 5/10 Rocket Cycle: This deck is good against Rocket Cycle since Graveyard cannot be countered by the Rocket and if combined with Poison the Graveyard could possibly deal more damage than the Rocket could. However becareful not to place your Executioner close to your crown tower otherwise your opponent can use the Rocket to take out the Executioner and damage the crown tower. 6/10 Control Decks Graveyard Poison: This deck is okay against Graveyard Poison since most cards can prevent a lot of damage. Goblin Gang is the only troop that can fully take out the Graveyard but it is weak to Poison. Try to set up for a counter push after defending. Another note is that make sure you use graveyard when your opponent's poison spell is out of rotation since Poison can counter Graveyard. 4/10 Splashyard: This deck is very similar to the Graveyard Poison deck except there are also high health splash units in the deck. Mini P.E.K.K.A can easily counter the high health splash units like Executioner. Electro Wizard can counter high health air troops like the baby dragon. 6/10 Royal Giant Furnace: This is decent against Royale Giant Furnace as the Mini P.E.K.K.A will be able to stop a lot of damage from the Royal Giant and set up for a counter push. However, the Mini P.E.K.K.A only has mediocre health which means the Royal Giant can be backed up with swarms like minions that can quickly do a lot of damage to the mini P.E.K.K.A. 6/10 Miner Poison: Miner Poison decks may cause some trouble as Poison can cripple Graveyard and Goblin Gang. Miner Poison is also more effective at chipping the crown tower faster than the Exenado Yard. Only use graveyard if you know that their counters are out of rotation. 4/10